The Real Deal
by ForbiddenCandy
Summary: A HG/SS fic with more twists and bumps then a windy country road!


The Real Deal  
  
Author Snape_Mione. Email- ForbiddenCandyTheBand@hotmail.com Summary- Hermione ages herself and her and Snape fall in love (yes it has been done before and I'm REALLY bad at summaries.) Pairings- HG/SS HP/DM Spoilers- S.S/P.S, C.O.S, P.O.S, G.O.F Rating- Now PG-13 but will be R.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to the marvelous J.K., scholastic books along with many other publishers and movie people. I merely bend the characters to my own will to satisfy my need for more Hermione and Snap fan fiction. I do not make any money from these stories and if I do make any it's for my own great writing skills. MWHAHA  
  
Hermione stands in front of the mirror in her room, the head girl's room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ' Argh,' She thinks ' I look so young, I really need to do something with my hair . Oh God and my hair too' " let me think," she murmurs to herself searching her brain for the right spell as she reaches for her wand. " Lectivius Elder Atem " She says as she flicked and swished her wand waiting for the aging spell to kick in.  
  
15 minutes- later Hermione once again stands in front of the mirror, her hair once frizzy and mosey brown now hang in tight, glossy dark brown ringlets, her skin even and tanned, her lips full and red but still her eyes remained the same, too young for the rest of her face. ' Oh well' thought Hermione. "It will have to do!" she murmurs as she spelled her eyes from brown to green. " You do look fabulous dear!" the mirror Called out only to find that Hermione had already put on Harry's invisibility cloak and left.  
  
As Hermione walked down the corridor to the passageway to Honeydukes Sweet Shop, she had a million things on her mind, ' Don't get caught!' 'What if some one recognizes me?' 'What do I tell them?' ' I know a fake name! What about Shelly Blaire, yes that sounds good oh I'm here already.' She tapped her wand on the one eyed hag's hump and it slid aside exposing the passageway to Hermione and she was on her way!  
  
Unfortunately Hermione was not unknown to all those at Hogsmede that night. The infamous and possibly greatest hated person ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts, Professor Serveus Snape. Snape was on the prowl looking for students who have snuk off Hogwarts grounds for the night. 'Damn Albus for putting me up to this' thought Snape as he walked down the main street of Hogsmede, His mind on other things when he walked into a very pretty brunette. 'Do I know her' he thought ' She looks all too familiar.' As his gaze followed her down the street.  
  
As Hermione strolled through the streets of Hogsmede she felt a set of eyes following her, so she turned around to glare at the perpetrator and almost fell over in surprise. It was the son of a bitch himself Snape, only the most hated man in all of Hogwarts. ' Oh crap!' She screamed in her head. 'What do I do, that's right the plan, you idiot!' She screamed at herself. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!' "Do I know you" she asked with a hint of menace "Or do you just enjoy staring at the back of my head!" She finished with a smirk. "Oh sorry, you look so familiar to me so I was hoping you could answer that for me." Answered Snape as silkily as ever, making Hermione shiver. 'Since when do I shiver instead of shudder' Hermione questioned herself. "Sorry," I replied "I'm Her-Shelly Blaire, pleased to meet you Mr..?" "Snape, Serveus Snape." He answered slightly annoyed. " Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She called as she walked away. 'Well that was a pleasant experience' thought Snape 'what an extremely beautiful young woman and a fine ass too.'  
  
Snape's Journal  
  
October 1, 2001.  
  
Today's trip to Hogsmede was somewhat uneventful, yet so unforgettable. I'll never forget the piercing glare that was sent to me, not so long ago. Never have I seen a glare that intense (not even from my own reflection). But those eyes. Those bright green globes of feeling. They look so young, so unspoiled, so innocent, like they don't belong to that person. Never in all my days at Hogwarts and beyond shall I ever forget that glare from Shelly Blaire. I hope to god that I see her again and soon. S.S.  
  
Hermione's Journal  
  
  
  
October 1, 2001. I can't believe I ran into Snape. Just me reconsider ever aging myself again. Argh that greasy git is screwing up all my plans. I just hope he never works out who I really am then I would be so so screwed. Oh that son of a bitch, he's driving me insane. At times he's cute and at other times he's, wait I just said he's cute. Since when was he cute, he's never been cute before. Oh my god I have a thing for Snape. I'm doomed, doomed to burn in the eternal fires of hell. I can't like Snape, he's old enough to be my dad, but even with that fact I still like him. It happens to the best of us I guess. Hermione.  
  
End Part1 of Chapter 1.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Part Two.  
  
The next morning. Hermione walked down to the Griffindor common room, to find Harry and Ron fighting quietly. As she got closer she heard snippets of there conversation. " Do you have a problem with Homosexuality?" " NO. Just the person!" " He's not that bad." " How could you Harry."  
  
"So what's up with you two?" asked Hermione, as she sunk down into one of the rooms plush red chairs. " Did you know that Harry's been seeing Malfoy?" Snapped Ron angrily. "Oh so you two finally got it together ay. Took you long enough!" Replied Hermione with a smile. "Hey how did you find out!?" Screeched Harry. " Well back at the end of last year I noticed that those two weren't glaring at each other with hatred but instead with lust or maybe even love. So I just assumed from there," answered Hermione " I guess I'm just very observant." "So when do you plan to announce it?" Snarled Ron. " Well we were thinking of keeping it a secret but if Hermione and Blaze Zambini have already worked it out, I'd say tomorrows as good a day as any." Replied Harry thoughtfully, totally failing to pick up on Ron's sarcasm. "So are we off to breakfast Then double potions." Said Hermione, with a smile. " What's with the smile Hermione. Do you have a secret Sliveren lover too that you're planning on hiding from us?" Said Ron grumpily. " Hell no. the only worthwhile one is taken. and gay," She said pausing to smile at Harry. "Anyway there all a little slow" she muttered as the three walked down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
In the great hall sat a man that man was Serveus Snape and he was smiling. Teachers and students alike stopped to stare at this once in a lifetime occurrence. ' Why are people staring at me?' He thought 'Has someone magicked a big flashing sign above my head or something.' He wondered looking around. " Serveus are you feeling all right?" Questioned a very startled Hooch. " Why?" He asked in a state of awe. " You're smiling Serveus" answered Albus. " Oh so I am." He replied and continued to drink his morning coffee.  
  
"Oh my god!" Breathed Hermione in awe softly echoed by Ron and Harry. " I can't believe Snape is smiling. Commented Hermione. ' He must have got some last night." He said with a knowing smile cast in Hermione's direction, but she was too busy Snape watching to notice. "Hermione!" Called Harry. "What!" Hermione Snapped "Did you hear anything I just said," questioned Harry "or were you too busy watching the Snape show ****(a.n)." He finished in a softer tone. "Is it that obvious" she murmured with a groan. "Sorry Hermione I can see it a mile off! So how exactly did you start likeing Snape?" Asked Harry. Hermione sighed then caught one last glimpse of the smiling Snape then grabbed Harry off to her room to explain the whole story.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first ever fan fic so please don't be too hard on me. I'm also only 15 and Australian so don't be too creel or I may just have to set Steve Irwin and hi god damn crocs on you! ***I borrowed this line from the matrix where moprheous? Asks Neo if he was paying attention or watching the woman in a red dress.  
  
I love you Benji and I love Good Charlotte! 


End file.
